


New Talent

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 20 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://kateri-e.livejournal.com/profile">kateri_e</a>'s prompt of <i>Snape/Harry: Crossdressing:Secrets:Masquarade</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Talent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kateri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/gifts).



> Written on 20 May 2006 in response to [kateri_e](http://kateri-e.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape/Harry: Crossdressing:Secrets:Masquarade_.

"There are no secrets here at the Masquerade," Severus told Harry quietly, as his pet glared up into the bright lights next to him while they stood on the club's stage. "Strip off and put on what you're offered."

Master of Ceremonies Lockhart leered at the boy and offered him a box. "Cross-dressing is tonight's theme, gentlemen," he called into the crowd, his eyes never leaving Harry's flushed face—until Harry dropped his trousers, that is. "Oh my, Severus! Such bounty. Do you share?"

"You should know that I _do_ , Gilderoy."

A slow ripple of ugly laughter spread throughout the room.


End file.
